Soul Mates
by IrunwithWeres
Summary: Allie goes to live with her father alpha of London. Were she reconnects with her best friend just to be ripped apart again when her father sends Ben to the states. Will they ever be reunited?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's not: This is a New story I have been working on hope you like. Please let me know what you think.**

My name is Allie and I'm the daughter of the british alpha. I lived in Las Vegas with my mother until she died in a car crash when I was 17. The state shipped me to my father. I spent every summer with my father so I was ok with going to live with him. He even paid to have my '69 dodge charger shipped there.

One of my best friends was one of my dad's wolves named Ben. My dad hated it. Ben was one of the first of the people I called when my mom died. My dad and Ben met me at the air port. When I saw Ben i took off running and leaped into his arms.

"Ben!"

"Hey Allie have you gained weight?"

"Fuck you Ben no I haven't gained weight you ass."

"What the bloody hell did you do to your beautiful hair baby?"

"I highlighted it Dad."

"You couldn't have done highlights that are actually found in nature."

"What would be the fun in that. Besides they wash out."

"Ok."

"Can we go home now please."

"Sure lets go."

I was there for 6 months when shit hit the fan. Three women had been raped and beaten. The last one died. The police questioned Ben because as they put it he had a problem with women. My dad called the marrok which is the alpha of the american alphas about sending Ben to him.

"Dad you can't send him away for something he didn't do!"

" I have no choice. They aren't going to leave him alone."

"I don't care. This isn't fair. I hate you!"

"Well life isn't fair."

I ran out the door and got in my car. I went to Ben's house because it's the only place I could think to go. By the time I got there I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door. I flung my arms around him when he opened the door.

"Don't go please."

"I have to Allie. I can't go against the alphas orders. You know that."

"This is so stupid. I don't want you to go Ben. I love you."

"I know you don't and I love you too."

"No Ben you don't understand. I love you."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that Allie."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know before you left. I better go before Dad send the dogs."

I gave him one last hug before I left. he stood in the doorway waving until I couldn't see him anymore. When I got home I went straight to my room and slammed the door. A couple of hours later my dad came up and wanted to talk.

"Fine talk."

"I know you don't want him to go."

"No I don't"

"Why not?"

"Because I feel safer when he's around."

"No one is going to hurt you. They wouldn't dare hurt their alpha's daughter."

"Really Dad you know that for a fact. Because I'm not so sure. I think Matthew would. You don't know how he looks at me when you and Ben aren't around."

"He wouldn't do that."

" You keep thinking that Dad. Are we done here? I want to go to bed."

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning I came downstairs and Dad was sitting at the table eating breakfast. I sat down across form him. He looked up at me and I glared at him.

"I'm taking Ben to the airport today."

"Is he meeting you here?"

"No I'm picking him up."

"Can I go with you?"

"No"

"So it's not enough that you are taking my bestfriend but you aren't even going to let me say goodbye! What did I do to diserve this?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to say goodbye in person. Do you really want to make this any harder on him then it already is?"

"No I just wanted to see him one last time."

"Why are you taking this so hard?"

"Because I love him Dad."

"You what?"

"I love him. I know what you are thinking. He's a trouble maker and no good but think about it dad. Has he ever done anyting that has put me in danger?"

"No but I still don't like it."

"Whatever you do dad don't say anything to him."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"Yes I told him yesterday and he said that he didn't know what to say to me."

"He didn't say he loved you back."

"No he didn't. What difference would it make if he did? Your making him leave."

"It doesn't make a difference."

"Ok Can I call him and say goodbye?"

"Yes you can call him."

I left the room and went back up to my room. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring like he was waiting for me to call.

"Hey Allie"

"Hey."

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Yeah what about it. You don't have to say anything. Like I said yesterday I just wanted you to know before you left."

"I know I don't have to say anything but I want to. What you said got me to thinking and I realized that I do love you. But even if I wasn't leaving it wouldn't change the fact that you are 17."

"I know I'm 17 and you couldn't be with me cuz I'm too young. I wouldn't have told you how I felt if you weren't leaving. I'm going to miss you."

" I know I'm going to miss you too."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Matthew. I'm afraid that without you here he will try something. My dad doesn't think so but it's just the way he looks at me."

"Yeah I've seen the looks he gives you. Just make sure that you aren't alone with him."

"I will. Promise you will email."

" I will I promise. As much as I can."

"Just don't forget about me ok."

"I will never forget you. You would be one hard person to forget about."

"Ok well I'm going to let you go so you can get ready. I love you. later."

"I love you too later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it. Just thought I'd tell you guys that part of this strory came to me in a dream and I just had to write it down.**

Ben emailed me everyday just like he promised he would. He wouldn't tell me where he was because he said it wasn't important. I left it alone even though I wanted to know. Everything was going good. It was 2 days before my birthday and Ben had emailed and told me he sent me birthday present that morning and that it should be there on my birthday. I asked him if he sent himself because that would have been the perfect present. He said no but he thought I would still like it.

The morning of my birthday my dad woke me up by yelling up the stairs that i had a package. I jumped out of bed and barrelled down the stairs.

"Where is it!"

"Right here calm down."

I ripped open the box. There was a letter on top of a blanket. I opened the letter.

Allie bear,

_I had this blanket made for you. This way I can always be with you. Hope you like it._

_ Ben_

The blanket was fleece and it had a picture of Ben in his wolf form on it. I looked at it and started to cry.

"Hey what's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Nothing of course I like it. It's just I miss him."

"I know you do baby. It will be ok."

"I know Dad thanks."

My dad got me tinkerbell seat covers for my car. They were the only thing i needed. I already had the steering wheel cover and floor mats. The pack all went in together and paid for the tattoo I had been wanting. They said all i had to do was go to the shop and give them my name when I was ready to get it.

My dad had to go a party that night which I was ok with. I was sitting on the couch watching a movie when I heard someone come in. I heard them come into the room so I turned around to see who it was.

"Matt what are you doing here"

"I came to see you"

"Why?"

"I think you know why"

He sat down beside me on the couch and put his hand on my thigh. I jumped up and started to grab my phone but I wasn't fast enough and he picked it up and threw it against the wall.

"Now why would you do a thing like that?"

I didn't say anything. I just ran as fast as I could toward the door. I didn't get halfway before he grabbed me and threw me on the dinning room floor. I didn't have time to even try to get up before he had me pinned to the floor under him. I tried to fight him off but he just punched me in the face. I started to cry and he just laughed.

"I've been waiting along time for this."

He rapped me, beat me and left me for dead. Mary one of my dad's female wolves found me a couple of hours later. She got me to open my eyes and asked me how did it , but i couldn't answer her. I heard her dial the phone.

"Dave get home now!"

"Mary what's going on?"

"You need to get here now. It's Allie someone attacked her."

"How bad?"

"It's bad."

"I'm on my way. I'll call the doctor on the her awake if you can."

My dad was there with the doctor in about 10 minutes. The doctor looked me over.

"Dave I don't know if she's going to make it. I'm not an expert on wolf attacks but that's what it looks like to me."

"What do you mean wolf attacks? Are you saying that a werewolf did this to her?"

"Like I said I'm no expert."

"I know someone that might be able to tell for sure. Let me call him."

"Bran. I need a favor."

"What do you need Dave?"

"I need Sam and probably Charles too."

"What do you need them for?"

"I need Sam to look at Allie. Someone attacked her and my doctor seems to think that it was a wolf. If it was I will need Charles to help me take them out."

"They are on their way now. Should I let Ben know what happened?"

"No he would go nuts."

"Ok let me know if you need anything else."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam arrived the next morning. He cleaned and redressed my injuries. My dad had brought my Ben blanket as I called it and covered me up with it. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I could hear my dad and Sam talking in the corner of the room.

"It was definitly a wolf attack Dave. She's already starting to change."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"I'm sorry Dave. That blanket you covered her up with."

"What about it?"

"That's Ben's wolf isn't it?"

"Yeah he gave it to her for her birthday yesterday. How did you know?"

"I took the picture."

"I see. She loves it."

"More like she loves him."

"Yeah well what can I do."

"Hey Dave. Charles is here."

"Thanks Matt. I will be right back."

As soon as I heard his voice I started to tear up and shake. Sam put his hand on my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Calm down Allie it's ok. No one is going to hurt you."

I just looked at him. He sat by me until my dad and Charles came back in. When they came in the room ,Sam went to talk to them.

"I don't want her left alone with anyone but you, me and Charles."

"Ok Why not?"

"Well until we know who did it I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Whatever you think is best."

"I'll take the first shift."

"You sure you don't want to rest. You just got here."

"No I'm fine."

"Ok I'll have someone bring you something to eat in a little bit."

Sam and my dad left the room and Charles sat down on the chair beside the bed. I looked over at him and he just looked at me. About ten minutes later I heard someone come in.

"Hey Dave told me to bring this to you."

It was Matt's voice. I started to shake.

"Thank you."

"How is she doing?"

When he tried to walk around Charles to get closer to me. I started crying and shaking my head. Charles stepped inbetween us.

"You would have to ask Sam."

Charles looked at me and I saw something in his eyes. He used the intercom to call my dad and Sam into the room.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. She started acting like this when the guy brought me my food."

"You know the same thing happened when you left to greet Charles. I thought it was because you left, but come to think of it the same person was in the room then too."

"Do you think that he did this to her?"

"We won't know until her jaw heals. Then she can tell us what happened."

"She told me when Ben left that she didn't like the way Matt looked at her. I didn't think anything of it because I didn't think any of the wolves in my pack would be stupid enough to hurt her."

It had been three days since the attack and I was healing rather nicely or so Sam told me. i wanted to talk to Ben but I couldn't. He must have been thinking the same thing because he called my dad. My hearing was sharper due to the fact that I was now a werewolf so I could hear the conversation.

"Dave what is wrong with Allie? She hasn't answered my emails in 3 days."

"Nothing is wrong Ben. She's just been sick. I will have her email you as soon as she is better."

"You better or I will come back just to make sure she is ok."

"Ok I will talk to you later."

I glared at him for lieing to Ben as he hung up the phone. I thought he had the right to know what happened. My father must have known what I was thinking.

"It wouldn't do any good to tell him what happened. He would just blame himself and you know it."

I just rolled my eyes at him. I knew what he was really thinking. Which was that if Ben knew the truth he would rip Matt apart himself. But they didn't know for sure that it was Matt yet because I couldn't talk. I was getting the wire taken out of my jaw later that day. I had a cast on my right leg that was to come off too then i could get up and move around. I could wait. I was tired of sitting there doing nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam said I was almost completely healed but it would take a few more days until I was up to done much. First thing I did was take a shower then I sat down with my father, Sam and Charles to talk about what happened and who had done it.

"Who attacked you?"  
>"It was Matt. He came in while I was watching a movie and sat down beside me. He put his hand on my leg and I got up and went to reach for my phone. That's when he threw it. I tried to run to the door but he threw me to the floor and got on top of me. I tried to fight him off but he punched me in the face."<p>

"Did he say anything?"

"I asked him why he was there and he said I think you know why. He also said I've been waiting along time for this."

"I'm sorry, Allie. You tried to tell me.I just want you to know I never wanted this for you."

"It's ok Dad. How were you to know that he was that stupid. So what happens know."

"Well we need you to confront him try to get him to admit what he did. I think we should do it when the whole pack is here. So everyone can hear."

"We could use the intercom. Have everyone in the kitchen but Matt met in the kitchen."

"That would work. I just need one more thing from you."

"What would that be?"

"I need you to not email Ben until this is over. Then you can tell him anything you want about what happened."

"I guess I can do that. It's only 12 more hours."

I was nervous when he came time to comfront Matt. When I walked into the living room his back was turned to me so I pushed the kitchen intercom button and stood infront of it. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. He turned around and glared at me.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want."

"You want to know why?"

"Yeah I do."

"I liked you for a long time and you wouldn't even give me a chance."

" So what you thought you'd rape me and what I would want more?"

"I wasn't going to rape you until you ran."

"Then why not just rape me then leave? Why did you beat me too?"

"I couldn't have you telling your father what I did. You were supposed to die like the other ones did."

"Well I didn't. Now the only one that is going to die is you."

"You didn't tell your father or I would already be dead."

"Yes I did but he wanted the rest of the pack to know what you did too. See I turned the intercom on before you turned around. The whole pack just heard your little only one that doesn't know is Ben. Lucky for you you will be dead before he finds out."

"You little bitch. You set me up!"

"Yes I did."

The whole pack was on him before he could get anywhere near me. It was over in a matte of minutes. After words I went to the kitchen to sit down. Mary followed me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mary. Just trying to figure out how to tell Ben."

"Well I don't know what to tell you there."

"Thanks that's alot of help."

I went upstairs and sat down at my computer to read Ben's emails. I was not looking forward to this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Allie bear,_

_Did you like my present? What else did you get? You're finally 18! You know what that means?I miss you. Love you. Talk to you later._

_ Ben_

_Allie bear,_

_You haven't answered yet. Are you mad at me? Please anwer me. Love you. Later_

_ Ben_

_Allie bear,_

_Why haven't you answered? Is something wrong?"Love you. Later._

_ Ben_

_Allie bear,_

_THAT'S IT I'M CALLING YOUR FATHER. LOVE YOU. LATER_

_ Ben_

_Ben,_

_I loved your present. My dad got me my tinkerbell seat covers. The pack went in together and paid the tattoo guy for the tattoo I want. Yes I am 18 finally. No I don't know what that means. Why don't you tell me? Now for the hard part. You know how my father told you I was sick? Well he wasn't telling the whole truth. Matt raped and beat me on my birthday. I was healing. And before you freak out don't worry he's already taken care of. The whole pack took him down about an hour ago in fact. So you don't have to worry. I miss you too. Love you. Later._

_ Allie_

_Allie bear,_

_Are you ok? If Matt weren't already dead I would kill him myself. Now that that's out of the way. I'm glad you liked the blanket. Were are you getting your tattoo? It means you can move here. Get your mind out of the gutter young I miss hearing your voice. I niss you so much. This sucks. I'm going to send this before I depress myself more. Love you._

_ Ben_

_Ben,_

_I'm fine. I promise. I would tell you if I wasn't. There is one good thing about all this Apparently I'm still a virgin. Yes that does mean what you think it does.I'm getting it on my back. Sending a pic of what I'm getting. My dad wants me to stay here until he is sure I can control my wolf. My mind wasn't in the gutter just to let you know. I miss hearing your voice too. I miss you more. Love you._

_ Allie_

_Allie bear,_

_You better tell me if you aren't! How is that a good thing?That tat is going to look great. My alpha would make sure you didn't get into any trouble and you wouldn't be alone. My alpha's mate was rapped you._

_ Ben_

_Ben,_

_Because I can still give it to the person I want to. And how I'm I supposed to go there when I don't know where there is? Love you._

_ Allie_

_Allie bear,_

_Do I know this person? I would tell you if I could but I can't alpha's orders. All I can tell you is follow your heart. Maybe it will lead you to me. Love you._

_ Ben_

_Ben,_

_You might. I guess I will have to try it. Stupid alphas. Love you._

_ Allie_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Just wanted to thank people for reading my story. If you could please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. I would appreciate it.**

It was 6 months before my father was satisfied that I could control my wolf. I couldn't wait to go back to America. I was Packing my room when my dad came in my room.

"Hey Allie how's it coming."

"I'm almost done. You ok Dad?"

"I think so. I wish you weren't leaving. Do you know where you are going?"

"It'll be ok Dad. I can take care of myself. Well someone told me to follow my heart and it's telling me to go to Washington. So that's were I'm going to go."

"Did this someone happen to be Ben?"

"Yes Dad it was Ben. I know you don't like the idea of me and Ben but I love him."

"I know I know."

"Are you going to ship my car over there."

"Yes I'm going to ship your car over there. I'm going to ship it to a garage in Tri-cities called Zee's."

"Thanks dad."

I finished packing and sent Ben an email telling him that I was going to be leaving soon. I said good bye to the pack. My dad was driving me to the airport.

"You be careful and call me when you get there."

"I will Dad. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

I had tears in my eyes when I got on the plane. It was a pretty boring ride. When I got off the plane. I was tired so i found a hotel to sleep for the night. I was going to look for an apartment in the morning. After I got in my room I called my dad and sent Ben an email.

ADAMS

Ben was sitting in Adam's living room when his phone went off. He checked it and jumped off the couch.

"She's here!"

"Who's here Ben?"

"Allie she's here."

""Where is here exactly?"

"The US. She doesn't say where."

"Allie isn't that the one your always emailing?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see her. That is if she can find me."

Ben sat down and sent an email back.

_Allie bear,_

_Glad to hear that you are here. Now all you need to do is find me. I will keep an eye out for you. Love you_

_ Ben_

For the next couple of months he looked at every woman hoping to see her but nothing. He stated to worry that she was no where near to were he was. He started to lose hope. It was during a pack meeting that his hope was restored.

"We have a lone wolf in the territory. They shouldn't be a problem."

"Is it male or female? What did they look like?"

"It's a female. I don't know what they look like as a human. I saw her as a wolf."


	7. Chapter 7

In the last few months I had found a job and an apartment. Things were starting to look up except for the fact that I still hadn't found Ben. I knew there were other wolves in the area. I had been spotted by one of them a few days ago. The lone wolf thing was starting to get to me though. I emailed Ben almost everyday. I kept telling him that I was ok even though I wasn't really. To deal with the feelings I was having I turned to one thing I promised myself I would never do, which was drugs. It took the edge off but I hated myself. I had dropped my car off at Zee's for an oil change and I was walking back to my apartment. There was a guy on the way in, I didn't like the way he looked at me. He touched my hand when I passed him. I freaked out and ran to my apartment. By the time I got to it I was crying and shaking. I couldn't seem to calm down so I got out my pipe and took a few hits. I emailed Ben as soon as my computer booted up.

_Ben,_

_I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of pretending I'm ok when I'm not. I keep thinking that every man I pass is going to hurt me. I don't even want to leave my apartment some days. I even turned to meth to make it go away. I'm scared I'm never going to find you. My heart told me to come to Washington so here I sit. I was sure you were going to be here. I don't want to be alone anymore. I need you. I miss you so much it hurts. I know there are wolves here. I have seen them. I know I could always talk to the alpha of the pack Adam Hauptman about joining his pack but I don't want to be in a pack without you. Love you_

_P.S. My wolf is white with black feet, nose, the tip of the tail and grey eyes in case you see me and I don't see you._

_Allie_

**Ben's reaction**

Ben was sitting in the living room at Adam's house when he got the email. His face fell as he read it and his eyes filled with tears. How did he not know that she was hurting so bad.

"Ben what's wrong?"

He just handed Mercy his phone.

"We have to find her Mercy."

"Do you have a picute of her?"

"Yeah I have one on my phone."

"Let me see it. I've seen her."

"Where?"

"The garage she dropped off her car for an oil change tonight."

"When is she supposed to pick it up?"

"Tomorrow. "

"You think you can talk her into coming back here."

"I might be able to. I would have to ok it with Adam. Why?"

"We have to save her. Mercy I don't want to lose her."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Yeah I want to bring the lone wolf home with me tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Read this."

"The lone wolf is your Allie? Why didn't you tell me Ben?"

"I didn't know. I've never seen her wolf form."

"If you can get her here then do it."


	8. Chapter 8

I got a call right as I was getting off work that my car was ready to be picked up. So I headed to the garage. It took me about 15 minutes to get there. It was dark by the time I got there.

"Sorry it took so long. Bet you are ready to go home."

"Yeah getting of home you look like you could use a good meal."

"What you mean ramen noodles aren't a good meal?"

"No I wouldn't even call that food."

"Well damn and I thought I was doing good."

"You should come to my house and eat dinner with me and my family."

"I don't know. Aren't you the alpha's mate? I heard packs don't take kindly to lone wolves."

"Yeah I am but it's ok no one in my pack is going to hurt you. Trust me Ben won't let them."

"Ben I thought the alphas name was Adam?"

"It is. He won't let them hurt you either Allie."

"How do you know my name! Wait a minute Ben. Are you saying my Ben is here!"

"Yeah now are you coming back with me? I'm fucking starving!"

"Yeah I am."

I got in my car and followed Mercy to her house. My hands were shaking the whole way there. I pulled in the driveway and got out. When I turned towards the house I saw him and took off at a run toward him. I flung my arms and legs around him and kissed him.

"I can't believe you are really here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too and I'm sorry."

"For what Allie?"

"For the drugs and waiting so long to tell you that I wasn't okie."

"It's ok Allie. You were scared. All that matters is that you are here now ."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Someone cleared their throat behind me. Ben put me on the ground and I turned around. Ben introduced me to the pack. The all seemed to be fairly nice. I took to Warren the easiest maybe because he's gay.

"You will be safe here ok?"

"Yeah just a little jittery."

"Do you have any meth on you Allie?"

"Yeah there is a pipe in the glove box of my car."

"Ok we're going to go out and I want you to smash it. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah I think I can do that."

"It's the first step in getting clean. We will all be here for you. If there is anything you need you just let us know ok."

"I will."

Me, Ben, Adam and Mercy went out to my car. I got in the glove box and got the pipe. I held it and started to shake and cry.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can Allie. You are strong and you have me."

I put the pipe on the ground and used the heal of my boot to smash it. We headed back in the house and talked while Darryl made dinner.

"Were have you been staying?"

"The Chieftain Apartments by the mall in Kennewick. I work at hot topic in the mall."

"Aren't those the apartments you live in Ben?"

"Yeah they are what apartment do you live in?"

"5c What one do you live in?"

"10c that is crazy we live so close to each other and never knew. I heard the guy from 6c talking about the pretty girl that moved in next door. I didn't think anything of it."

"Really. I think I'm going to be sick. That guy is an ugo."

"Well glad to hear you think so."

"Ben were you getting jealous thinking that I might actually think he was good looking?"

"I don't get jealous. I would have just taken him out."

"Ben you would not."

"Is there anything in your apartment that should be removed before you go back?"

"Yeah in my beside table there's a pipe and 3 ounces."

"Give Warren your keys and he can go get rid of it for you. I would like you to stay in one of the guest rooms til you're withdrawals have subsided."

"I'm not having withdrawals."

"Don't lie Allie. You haven't stopped shaking since you got here. You don't have to put on a brave face."

"Ok sorry. I just don't like people to think I'm weak."

"Trust me you are not weak. Actually you are rather dominant. You didn't drop your gaze to Warren and he is my 3rd."

"That means if I were a male and a part of your pack I could be your 3rd. That is if I wanted to fight Warren for it."

"Yeah that is exactly what it means."

"Awesome!"

"Dinner is ready."

We all got up and went into the kitchen. Darryl had made a ton of food. I wasn't really hungry but I ate anyway. After dinner Ben showed me to one of the guest rooms. Warren had grabbed some of my clothes while he was at my apartment. I grabbed some and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Ben got up to leave.

"Please don't go."

"Ok I'll stay if you want me to."

"I won't be long."

"Ok"

When I came out of the bathroom, Ben was laying on the bed. I crawled on the bed beside him and laid on my back. he put his hand on my stomach and propped himself up on the other.

"I've dreamed of this moment. The real thing is so much better."

"Yeah I know what you mean. My dreams have been so real at times I could feel you even smell you and when I wake up and your not there. I would start to cry."

"Well you don't have to worry about that any more. You are tired why don't you go to sleep"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will. I'll hold you all night if that's what you want."

"I love you."

"I love you too Allie bear."


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up Ben was beside me with his arm on my stomach, propped up on his elbow just like he was when I fell asleep. I rolled toward him and snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

"Good morning gorgeous. How did you sleep?"

"Great. The best night of sleep since you left."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I haven't slept very well since I left either."

"I slept better after I got my Ben blanket. That was the first night I slept without it since I got it."

"Really you call it your Ben blanket?"

"Yes shut up you little wanker."

"God I missed you."

"Yeah I have that affect on people."

We sat around the house all day. Talking and watching movies. The withdrawals were killing me. It had been a week and I had been sick, emotional and shaky all week.

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Yes you can Allie you are doing great."

"Really I'm so sore I can't move. If you look at me wrong I'm either biting your head off or in tears."

"That's normal Allie it will get better."

"When! when will it get better Sam? You keep saying it will get better but it hasn't! I'm starting to think it never will."

"The worst of it is already over. Your shaking as gotten better in the last few days and your starting to be able to keep things down."

"I'm just frustrated and hurting."

" I know you are and that's ok. It's also ok to vent that frustration."

Sam was right by the middle of the next week I was feeling almost back to normal. I would still shake once and a while. I was able to keep things down. In fact I was eating everything in sight, but I did need to put weight back on. Adam let me go home after a month. Ben stayed with me most of the time. We were taking things slow. We were in bed fooling around and things were going further then they ever had.

"Ben stop."

"Am I hurting you."

"No it's just I'm not ready for that yet."

"It's ok Allie. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I will wait as long as it takes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month and me and Ben had a fight. He thought that I was flirting with another guy.

"What is the matter with you."

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit Ben. I know you."

"You were flirting with that guy."

"What guy? What the fuck are you talking about."

"The guy at the gas station and don't play bloody stupid with me. It looked like you were about to tear his clothes off."

"I was not. You are seeing things."

"No I'm bloody not Allie. You wanted to sleep with him so why don't you just go ahead. God knows you aren't sleeping with me."

He left slamming the door behind him. I just stood there looking at the door in shock. What the hell just happened was all I could think. I thought he'll be back when he calms down. Six hours went by and he still hadn't called or came back. So I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I called Adam's to see if he went over there.

"Hey Mercy is Ben over there?"

"No why?"

"We had a fight and he stormed out. That was six hours ago. He hasn't called and he won't answer the phone."

"I haven't seen him. I will let you know if I do."

"Thanks Mercy."

By midnight I still hadn't heard from him. I was a mess. I couldn't stop crying so I did something I shouldn't have done. I went out and got high. I came home around 3 and there was still no sign of Ben. I wasn't tired so I cleaned instead. I got done cleaning as the sun came up. I tried to call Ben but got his machine again. I took out my pipe and smoked the little bit that was left in it. When I finished it I sat there staring at it. Realizing what I had done I stood up and threw the pipe against the wall and watched it shatter. I grabbed the picture of me and Ben off the table and started to cry. I couldn't stand anymore so I slide down the wall and sat on the floor. I looked at the picture and said I'm sorry. Just then the phone rang. I reached over and picked it up. It was Ben.

"Ben. I'm sorry."

"For what Allie."

"You left and you wouldn't answer your phone I was afraid. I got high. I'm sorry."

"You did what? How could you do that? I thought I meant something to you?"

"You do Ben. I'm sorry."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

He hung up without another word. I got up and laid on the couch. I curled up in a ball and cried. I stayed there for a couple of days. The only time I got up is to go to the bathroom. The phone rang, I looked at it and it was Adam but I didn't want to talk to any one but Ben. After the third day of me not answering the phone, someone knocked on my door and I didn't even get up to answer it. They came in any way.

"Allie you here?"

It was Ben. I sat up on the couch as he walked in.

"Why haven't you been answering the phone?"

"I thought it was Adam. Ben I'm sorry for what I did. I thought you weren't coming back."

"Allie I don't care about that. We need to talk. This isn't going to be easy for you to hear so I'm just going to say it then I'll go."

"Ben what are you talking about."

"Allie just listen ok. When you told me what you did I wasn't even mad at you. Granted I wasn't happy but I wasn't mad at you. The things I said to you. I was really saying to myself because I'm the one that did something that was unforgivable. The night we had the fight I went to the bar to calm down and drink a beer. Well this woman came up to me and by then I was pretty much drunk. We ended up going to her place and having sex. There is no excuse for what I did. I'm sorry."

He didn't even give me a chance to say anything. He just turned around and walked out. I sat there processing what I had just heard. When it finally sank in I started to cry again. I tried to call Jesse but she didn't answer her phone so I called Warren instead.

"Hey Warren."

"Hey Allie what's wrong?"

"I need someone to come over and sit with me. I really want to get high again. It would just be for a few hours until the urge subsides."

"Ok I'll be right over. Wait what do you mean again."

"I screwed up a few days ago and I don't want to do it again."

"Where is Ben?"

"I have no idea."

I hung up with Warren and tried to call Ben. He didn't answer I didn't think he would but it still hurt that he didn't. Warren was at my house in fifteen minutes. We sat around and played cards. He didn't ask me why I had done it which was a relief because I didn't want to talk about it. He stayed for two hours until he was sure that I wasn't going to do anything stupid. As soon as he left I called Ben again. Still no answer but this time I left a message.

"Hey Ben it's Allie. Please call me back."

A few more hours went by and Ben still hadn't called back. Then I got an idea, I would use his favorite radio station to get through to him. I called the radio station and asked them to play Steve Holy's Love don't run for Ben from Allie. They asked if I wanted to say anything to him I said yeah please come home. I told them to wait about 15 minutes to play it to give me time to make sure he would hear it. Then I called Adam's house.

"Hey Mercy is Ben there."

"Yeah he's in the kitchen talking to Adam."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I need you to turn the radio on in the kitchen."

"Ok what station?"

"It's already on the right station. Make sure Ben is listening please."

"Ok I will."

I hung up the phone and turned on my radio. It was just coming back from a commercial break. "We have a dedication to Ben from Allie and she adds please come home." The whole song played and then my phone rang.

"You really want me to come home?"

"Yes"

"I will if you are sure."

"I'm sure."


	11. Chapter 11

I got up and took a shower while I waited for Ben to show up. I was getting dressed when I heard the front door open. He came into the bedroom. I walked up to him and put my hand on his face.

"Did you really think I was just going to let you walk away? We both made mistakes."

"Yeah but what I did and what you did are two completely different things Allie."

"I don't care. I'm not going anywhere. I love you Ben. That's all that matters. We can get through anything as long as we don't give up."

"I love you too. I should never have said all that stuff to you. I'm so sorry."

I didn't say anything to him. I just put my arms around him and kissed him. He put his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I slid my hands down his sides to the waist of his jeans and pulled his shirt up. He smiled against my lips and broke the kiss long enough to get the shirt over his head. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slid it over my head then wrapped his arms around me waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him again. He moved from my lips to my neck and down my chest. I leaned back to give him better access. He unsnapped my bra and threw it on the floor. He smiled and looked over at it.

"It looks better on the floor."

Then he started to kiss me again and carried me over to the bed and laid me down. He kissed from the waist of my jeans all the way up to my breast. He flicked one nipple with his tongue and continued his way up to my ear.

"You are so beautiful."

I just laughed as he started to make his way back down to my chest. When he got to my nipples he slowly licked around the nipple then he sucked it into his mouth and nibbled on it. Not until he managed to get a moan out of me did he move down, licking and kissing down my stomach. He paused when he got to the button my jeans. He looked up at me and I just smiled. He took that as a go ahead and started to unbutton them. He slid them slowly down my thighs and calves and then threw them on the floor. I pulled him back up and kissed him as I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off of him and threw them on the floor with mine. He got on top of me putting all his weight on his hands and looked down at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?'

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"That's all I needed to hear. Don't worry I will take it slow. Just let me know if I hurt you ok?"

"I'm not worried."

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly thrust forward. When he was all the way in he stopped.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

He slowly started thrusting in and out. The first few thrust hurt but not as much as I thought. After it started to feel good I ran my nails down his back and he slowly picked up the pace. I started to feel myself building up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Bloody fucking hell! Yes just like that Ben."

"What like that. You like that baby."

"Yeah just like that. Fuck!"

"Yeah cum for me Honey."

"Faster baby. Yeah just like that. BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

"Yeah scream for my baby. Yeah that's what I like to hear."

"OH I'M CUMMING BABY! DON'T STOP!"

"OH FUCK BABY I'M CUMMING TOO!"

He rolled over breathing heavy. He propped himself up on one elbow and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love yo too."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you didn't hurt me. It didn't even hurt as much as I thought it would."

"Good. You know sex brings out your British side. I have never heard you say bloody fucking hell before."

"Well get used to it. We are going to be doing that as much as we can."

"Oh no I've created a monster."

"Yes you did."

"Well it's a good thing I'm up to the challenge then huh."

"Yeah it is."

We had sex again and fell asleep in each others arms. When I woke up Ben was watching me sleep. I smiled at him and rolled out of bed. We took a shower and headed to Adam's. It was the full moon and he wanted to discuss what would happen when I was made a pack member.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter took so long been really busy. Hope you guys like it.**

We got to Adam's 2 hours early. When we got there Jesse came running down the stairs and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you. You were gone for like a week."

"I'm sorry Jesse. I missed you too."

"Hey stranger. Adam's in the kitchen."

"Thanks Mercy."

We walked into the kitchen and Adam was at the stove cooking. We sat down at the island.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving actually."

"Thought you might be. I can't have a starving wolf going on a hunt. That might turn out bad."

"What you think I might eat someone?"

" It's been known to happen with hungry wolves especially on the full moon."

"Yeah better to be safe then sorry Allie."

"I know. Just kind of hard to wrap my mind around."

Adam handed me a plate with a big thick rare steak and fried potatoes. I took it and started eating. Just then Mercy and Jesse walked in and started laughing.

"You must be hungry. Slow down you're going to choke."

"Ok mom, but it's so good."

I finished the steak and potatoes and put the plate in the dishwasher. I sat back down and looked at Adam. I was nervous about what he was going to say about the other day. I knew that he knew by the way he looked at me. It was the same way my father looked at me when he he didn't like something I did.

"Adam I know what your going to say and I know that it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I won't even ask why you did it because I already know. Ben told us what happened. I'm just glad that you guys worked it out."

"Yeah we did it took a lot to convince Ben that I still wanted to work it out even after what he did."

"It takes a real woman to forgive something like that and he is lucky to have you."

"What can I say I can't live without the fucking asshole."

"Good thing for this asshole huh."

"Ok now down to business. In order to join the pack all you have to do is bite me while you are in wolf form and then I will present you to the rest of the pack. It's actually pretty easy."

"Ok sounds easy enough. I've never bitten a human before though."

"And that won't change because I'm not human. You will have to change now . It will take a while so I suggest you start now."

"Ok I'll go to the guest room."

I took one last glance at Ben and smiled. It went into the guest room and made sure the door was open just enough so I could open it in wolf form. I took off all my clothes and put them on the bed. I then got down on all fours, I learned after my first change that it makes things easier. It still hurt like hell. I hated to change but I had learned not to fight it. Fighting it only makes it hurt more. When I was done I lay on the floor panting for a few minutes. When I had caught my breathe I got up and opened the door. I walked into the living room, where the pack was waiting. Warren bent down and patted my head and I wagged my tail at him.

"You ready?"

I sat down in front of Adam and barked. He stuck his arm out to me and I bit it just hard enough to draw blood. He didn't even flinch. He just wiped the blood on a towel and addressed the rest of the pack.

"Everyone this is Allie. She is now a part of this pack. Let's show her how we do a full moon hunt."

At that they all started to strip down and get on all fours. When everyone was in wolf form, Adam let out a howl and headed for the back door. Everyone followed him and Mercy in pack order. I took up the rear since I was the newest pack member and an unmated female. Ben and I had not mated yet. I wasn't ready for the that yet. My father told me that mate bonding had to be rough because the male was showing possession over the female. I wasn't even comfortable being in a room alone with a man I didn't know. I would have panic attacks if a man would get to close to me in a place were I couldn't get away. We ran as a pack for the first part of the hunt then we split off and ran in pairs or alone. Ben and I ran together playing tag and tackling each other. We heard Adam howl signaling the end of the hunt. We all headed back in the house in the order we came out. We all changed back into human form which hurt just as much as changing from human to wolf. When we were all changed, everyone sat around talking. I started to go the kitchen to get something to drink and when I got to the dining room I stopped.

"Why is Ben with a submissive little cat dog?"

I walked back into the living room. I was pissed.

"What did you call me Mary Jo.?"

"I called you a submissive little cat dog."

"Why don't you try looking in my eyes and saying that?"

"Ok I will!"

I walked up to her and got right in her face. She looked me in the eye for a few seconds then dropped her eyes

"That's what I thought. Next time you call someone submissive you better damn well make sure they are first. And as for me being a cat dog as you put it. I may be small but I can still take you."

Adam was standing in the door way. Ben wanted to break it up but Adam told him to let things play out. That he couldn't go rushing in to save me that he had to let me stand up for myself. Ben did it but he didn't like it. Adam cleared his throat.

"Everything ok in here?"

"Is now."

"Allie I have some things I need to go over with you. Ben you can come if you want. This might affect you."

We went into the kitchen and sat down. Mercy was already in there waiting for us.

"I heard the commotion everything ok?"

"Yeah I just had to set Mary Jo right on a few things."

"I see."

"Am I in trouble for what happened with Mary Jo?"

"No actually I'm very proud of you for standing up for yourself."

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you. I actually have a way for you to stay clean."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well as your alpha I don't want you using anything illegal. That includes drinking til you are of age. Do you understand me?"

I felt the power of the alpha's orders wash over me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job as your alpha to keep you safe."

"It was actually Sam's idea."

"Well I will have to thank him when I see him."


	13. Chapter 13

Well that was a month ago and I hadn't had any trouble with staying clean thanks to Sam's idea. I just wish they could do something for the fear. It seemed like I was scared of my own shadow sometimes. If a strange man got to close I would panic. Everyone said it will take time to get over the fear. I went to the garage to talk to Mercy.

"Hey Mercy"

"Hey Allie what' s going on?"

"Not much can I talk to you?"

"Sure you can. What do you want to talk about?"

" I'm just having a hard time. I hate this being scared all the time. A guy even looks at me the wrong way I have a panic attack."

"It will take some time to get over the fear."

"I know I just hate feeling so weak."

"I know the feeling. Trust me it will get better."

"Thanks for talking to me Mercy. It helps to hear that it'll get better from someone that has actually been through it."

"I'm here anytime you need to talk."

A couple of weeks later I was walking home from work because me car was in the shop getting a tune up and oil change. I was half way home when a guy came up to me and grabbed my arm. I yanked it out of his grip and kept walking. I could hear him following me so I turned a corner without looking. It just happened to be a dead end. I cursed under my breathe and tried to stay calm.

"I got you now."

"Just leave me alone."

"Why would I want to do a thing like that?"

"Because if you don't I'm liable to hurt you."

"A pretty little thing like you couldn't hurt a fly."

"That's what you think."

He kept walking closer to me the whole time he was talking. I kept backing up until my back was against the brick wall at the end of the alley. He ran his hand down my arm.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on don't be like that."

He did it again and I pushed him away.

"Now what did you do that for sweetheart?"

"I told you not to touch me."

He pressed me back up against the wall with his body. I could smell the arousal coming off his body in waves. I started to panic.

"You shouldn't play hard to get honey."

"I'm not playing. "

"Well I don't like being told no."

He grabbed my breast and squeezed. I grabbed his wrist and twisted. He slapped me and I tried to knee him in the groin but got his leg instead. He called me a bitch and punched me in the stomach. I felt my wolf take over as he looked at me and smiled . I glared back at him.

"We're going to have some fun now. "

He tried to grab my ass and I grabbed his wrist and twisted. He let out a groan. He brought his hand up to punch me again and I grabbed it with my other hand and threw him to the ground. I jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face and chest. I struggled to gain control of my wolf. After I regain control I started to cry as I realized what I had done. I retreated into the corner. I took out my phone and dialed Adam's number which was hard because I was shaking so hard.

"Hello"

"Adam"

"Allie are you ok?"

"I attacked someone!"

"It'll will be ok Allie. I'm going to send someone to get you."

He sent Darryl because if I lost control he could control me. Sam came along just in case

" Are you hurt?"

"No but you might want to check him."

" He has a pulse but we will have to take him with us."

We went back to Adam's. My heart fell when I saw Ben's truck in the driveway. I was hoping that they hadn't told him. We went in the house and Ben gave me a hug. Adam went with Sam to look at the guy I attacked.

"What happened?"

"I was walking home and this guy was following me so I turned into an alley and it happened to be a dead end. He kept touching me and I lost control."

"It's ok Allie. He backed you into a corner."

"NO IT'S NOT BEN! I GOT SCARED AND LOST CONTROL. I'M A WEREWOLF FOR CHRIST FUCKING SAKE AND I GOT SCARED OF A PUNY LITTLE HUMAN. I COULD HAVE JUST KNOCKED HIM OUT AND WALKED AWAY BUT I DIDN'T I ATTACKED HIM!"

"Calm down Allie."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN BEN. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ATTACK HUMANS. WHAT IF I TURNED HIM. THAT IS ONE OF THE MAIN RULES. YOU CAN'T TURN SOMEONE AGAINST THEIR WILL. THEY COULD KILL ME FOR THIS. NOT TO MENTION HE WILL HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF HIS LIFE WITH WHAT I DID TO HIM. "

Just then Adam and Sam walked in. I turned around and looked at them waiting for Adam to start yelling at me.

"Well he will survive."

"Did I turn him?"

"We won't know for a few more hours."

"What is going to happen if I did."

"Da doesn't kill wolves for turning one person."

"He won't send me back to my dad will he?"

"I don't know he doesn't like to split up mated pairs."

"We're not a mated yet."

"I'm not ready for that yet. I was told it had to be rough."

"It' doesn't always have to be rough. That's not the only way it can be done. You can also have a ceremony under the full moon. Kind of like a wedding but your wolves are in control. Before you have to ceremony you have to make love as wolves giving the male complete control."

"The full moon is in a few days. We can do the ceremony then."

"I think I can do that. I trust Ben with my life."

"Why don't you go home and we will call you in the morning."

"Ok talk to you tomorrow."

On the way home Ben kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I finally had enough about half way home. I turned down the radio and looked at him.

"Ok what's on your mind?"

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Were you serious when you said you would try Sam's way of mate bonding?"

"Yes. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"I was just starting to think that maybe your wolf rejected me as a mate and you didn't know how to tell me."

"Ben she picked your wolf the moment she saw you for the first time. Believe me when I tell you if it weren't for the roughness of the other way we would already be mated."

"Well that makes me feel better because my wolf chose you the moment you said I love you for the first time. He's the one that made me realize that I loved you too. How are you doing with what happened tonight?"

"I'm ok I think. I just want to go to sleep."

"We can do anything you want to."

We got to the apartment and I unlocked the door. I went straight to the bedroom, took off my shoes, pants and bra and got into bed. Ben came in after he locked the doors and went to the bathroom. He crawled into bed beside me and put his arm around me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I fell asleep with Ben snoring in my ear. I had a dream about the attack and something stuck out at me. Ben woke me up.

"Allie you ok? You were crying."

"He knew what I was. When I looked at him after she took control. He said 'we're going to have some fun now.' He knew. What time is it?"

"4 in the morning."

"I have to call Adam."

Ben got up to get the phone for me. He came back in the bedroom and handed it to me. I dialed Adam's number.

"Hello"

"Sam. He knew."

"What do you mean?

"He knew what I was. When my wolf took control. He looked at me smiled and said we're going to have some fun now."

"Are you saying he wanted you to attack him?"

"I think so. I think he knew what I was before she took control. I think that's why he followed me."

"We will ask him when he wakes up."


	14. Chapter 14

I hung the phone up on the hook went back in the bedroom. I got to the doorway and looked at Ben. He was looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Hey what's wrong. This is good. If he knew what I was when he attacked me then that means he wanted to be changed and he was just provoking me so I would attack him."

"I know it's just if he did know that you won't have to worry about Bran sending you back to your dad. You have no reason to do the mate bond right now."

I just motioned with my finger for him to come here. He got off the bed and came over to me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I broke the kiss and looked at him with gray eyes.

"Tell me how you want it. I'm all yours."

He smiled at me. Without warning he picked me up and laid me on the bed. He ran his hand from my throat to the inside of my thigh and back up again. He smiled at me as he took my shirt and underwear off. Then he looked at me with amber eyes.

"Don't move."

I laid there as he got off the bed and stripped out of his pants. He got back on the bed and smiled at me. He moved me up on the bed so my head was on the pillow then he grabbed my feet and put them on his shoulders. He kissed all the way down my leg. He flicked his tongue on my clit and slowly started to lap at it. I wanted to move my hips with his movements but he told me not to move so I moaned instead. With that he got on his knees keeping my legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at my entrance. He let me legs fall to his waste as he pushed into me. He leaned down and put his hands on either side of my head and started thrusting in and out slowly. I started to moan pushing my head back on the pillow.

"Put your arms around me."

I did what he told me to. He picked up the pace and started thrusting harder. I started to scream his name as I climaxed. He pulled out and told me to get on all fours so I did. He got behind me and slammed back into me. I moaned as he started to thrust in and out again. He grabbed my hips and started to slam into me faster and faster until he climaxed. He pulled out and laid down beside me.

"That wasn't too rough was it? I didn't hurt you?"

"It was just right and no you didn't hurt me."

"It's hard to judge when he's in control."

"Well don't worry because it doesn't seem as rough with her in control. Now all we have to do is the ceremony under the full moon."

"Yep just a few more days and we will be fully mated."

We fell back to sleep wrapped in each others arms. We woke up when the phone. I got out of bed and answered it. It was Adam. He wanted us at the house asap. So we got dressed and headed over there. When we got there Adam and Sam were in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"He's awake and you were right. From what he says he knew what you were when he saw you with Adam. He was trying to get you to attack him and when your eyes changed he knew he had you."

"So did I change him?"

"Unfortunately yes you did."

"So what happens now?"

"I called Da. He's going to take him back to Montana. He will make sure he can control his wolf before he finds him a pack."

"Don't worry Allie he won't be coming back here."

"What's his name? It sounded like he was Irish."

"William O'Connor and you are right he is Irish."

"Yeah she knows her Irish accents. Her favorite movie is the Boondock Saints."

"What's your point Ben? You jealous of the MacManus brothers?"

"I was just stating a fact and no I'm not jealous of some fictional characters."

"Ok break it up. You love birds are going to make me sick."

"When is Bran supposed to be here?"

"He should be here sometime tonight. He wants to be here for the full moon ceremony."

"Cool. Is Will going to be running with us?"

"No he won't be recovered enough to do that. We will be putting him in one of the safe rooms in the basement while we run."

When Bran showed up He talked to Sam and Adam about what happened.

"What happened?"

"He was following her and she turned into an alley which happened to be a dead end. He backed her into the wall and she got scared and lost control. But we found out later that he knew what she was when he started following her and that he provoked her into losing control."

"Are you saying that he wanted to be changed?"

"Yeah that's what he said when he woke up."

"So you don't think she is a danger to anyone?"

"No Bran if he hadn't provoked her she never would have lost control like that. She has excellent control."

"Please don't send me to my dad. It won't happen again."

"I'm not going to send you back to your dad. Even I have lost control before Allie. Besides I don't split up mated pairs unless I have to."

"But we aren't fully mated yet."

"And that's the key word there isn't it."

"I guess."

Two days later we had a wedding ceremony under the full moon with our wolves in control. Then we ran with the pack as a mated pair. When we got back from the hunt. Ben took me in the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room. He pulled out the ring I had said I liked from a commercial and got down on one knee. My eyes instantly filled up with tears.

"Allie I love you more then I thought I could ever love someone. I look in your eyes and I see my future. I know we're already a mated pair but I want to be bonded to you in every way I possible can. Will you marry me?

"Of course I will Ben! I love you."

We got married on our anniversary with both our pack and my dad's pack there. My dad gave me away. As he walked me down the isle he told me that I looked beautiful and that my mom was looking down from heaven smiling. He cried when he told Ben to take care of his little girl which made me cry. That was two years ago and we are as happy now as the day we got married.


End file.
